


Фики по Двадцать тысяч лье под водой

by archarcher, ilera



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Post-Canon, one chapter - one fanfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Первые два фика связаны с побегом с "Наутилуса". В третьем и четвертом постканон, в четвертом - established relationship и рейтинг.
Relationships: Pierre Aronnax/Capitaine Nemo | Pierre Aronnax/Captain Nemo
Kudos: 8





	1. Видения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Завтракали молча. Я ел мало, Консель "насиловал себя" из того же благоразумия, один Нед Ленд не терял времени попусту! Позавтракав, прикорнули по уголкам. Но тут матовое полушарие у потолка погасло, и мы остались в полной темноте. Нед Ленд сразу же уснул. Но меня удивило: дремал и Консель! Что могло вызвать у него столь внезапную сонливость? Однако и меня самого неодолимо клонило ко сну. Я боролся со сном. Но веки тяжелели и непроизвольно смыкались. У меня начинались галлюцинации. Очевидно, в кушанья было подмешано снотворное! Неужто капитану Немо мало было посадить нас под замок, ему понадобилось еще усыпить нас?  
>  Я из последних сил пытался побороть сонливость. Но нет! Дыхание становилось все затрудненнее. Смертельный холод сковывал, как бы парализовал, мои конечности. Веки, словно налитые свинцом, сомкнулись. Я не мог открыть глаз. Тяжелый сон овладевал мною. Меня мучили кошмары. Вдруг видения прекратились. Я потерял сознание.  
> Я проснулся утром со свежей головой. К моему немалому удивлению, я лежал в постели, в своей каюте. Несомненно, и мои спутники тоже были перенесены в их каюту. Стало быть, они не больше моего могли знать, что произошло минувшей ночью. Оставалось лишь уповать, что какая-нибудь случайность раскроет в будущем эту таинственную историю._ (c) Жюль Верн

Надо сказать, я кое-что утаил в своих мемуарах, да и какой смысл был описывать галлюцинации? Однако я считаю, что эти видения проливают свет на мое психическое состояние в те неспокойные дни, и только из желания разобраться в своих фантазиях я решил их описать. Никто не увидит эти записи, кроме меня.

Итак, после завтрака я и мои спутники почувствовали необычную сонливость. Я догадался, что в пищу было что-то подмешано, ибо мы только недавно очнулись от длительного ночного сна. Нед Ленд съел больше всех и заснул в считанные секунды, за ним последовал Консель, я же держался до последнего, ощущая, насколько неестественна моя усталость. Но как я ни пытался удержать сознание, голова тяжелела и веки смыкались.

Мне казалось, что я метаюсь в постели у себя дома, а "Наутилус" и ее капитан явились мне в горячечном бреду. В какой-то момент я потерял сознание, но потом снова стал видеть хозяина подводной лодки, только он казался мне чересчур высоким и тяжелым. Его образ давил на меня, и я хотел отодвинуться, но тело меня не слушалось. Лицо капитана Немо увеличилось, он открывал и закрывал рот, будто что-то говоря, затем коснулся моего лба холодными пальцами. Самое странное, что глаза мои были закрыты, значит, я не мог всего этого видеть, но я видел, или мне казалось, что видел. Как странно, я днями ждал появления капитана Немо в салоне "Наутилуса", а в результате не могу насладиться его обществом — видение не может в полной мере заменить живого человека. Его прикосновения казались настоящими, но именно они убедили меня в нереальности происходящего: капитан Немо никогда бы до меня не дотронулся. Иногда я не понимаю, как он живет в такой изоляции.

Пока эти мысли лениво ворочались в голове, я почувствовал, что меня отрывают от твердой поверхности. Сильные руки обхватили мое тело, и я оказался прижатым к груди капитана Немо. Следующее, что я помню — он укладывает меня на кровать и стаскивает ботинки. Как со стороны, я наблюдал за нами обоими. Вот он склоняется над моим лицом, убирает со лба выбившуюся прядь волос и замирает. Тут свет выключился, и я только мог полагаться на ощущения, а своим ощущениям я не доверял. Не мог капитан Немо поцеловать меня в губы! Даже в темноте невозможно перепутать рот с... Да у него вообще не было причин целовать меня куда бы то ни было. Он ушел, а вокруг меня, во мне еще долго плескался бескрайний океан.

Почему мозг посылал мне такие образы, почему именно с Немо? Неужели мне так не хватило его рукопожатия при нашей первой встрече? Признаться, никогда не приходилось жаловаться на отсутствие дружеской поддержки, но два месяца на подводной лодке с мрачным капитаном превратили известного профессора в дикаря, изголодавшегося по человеческой ласке.

Каково было мое удивление, когда утром я проснулся в собственной каюте, на своей постели. Как я здесь оказался, если потерял сознания на полу совсем другой комнаты? Наверное, именно эта странность породила объясняющие всё галлюцинации. До сих пор не понимаю, почему они явились в столь волнующей форме. Что ж, теперь я на собственном опыте знаю, какую злую шутку может сыграть с человеком его сознание.


	2. Побег с "Наутилуса"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Я предполагаю, — может быть, и ошибочно, — что отважный бег "Наутилуса" длился пятнадцать или двадцать дней, и неизвестно, сколько бы он продолжался, если бы не катастрофа, закончившая это путешествие._  
>  (с) "Двадцать тысяч льё под водой", часть 2, глава 22

Все эти дни я правил и дописывал свою рукопись, с одной стороны, потому что ничем другим заниматься не мог, с другой — я торопился, предчувствуя скорые перемены. В любом случае, мой литературный труд несколько отвлекал меня от тревожных будней.

Капитан Немо все не показывался, что угнетало меня сильнее, чем происшествие с потонувшим кораблем, свидетелем которого я стал. Боялся ли я, что наш хозяин сошел с ума и сделает с нами нечто ужасное, или меня беспокоил он сам? Помню лишь бесконечную тревогу за судьбы своих друзей. Ах, если бы только капитан Немо поговорил со мной и объяснил причины своих поступков! Даже в последовавшие после катастрофы дни я не мог его ненавидеть. Капитана я жалел, как жалел бы любого обезумевшего человека, но я не мог не думать и о жертвах на потонувшем корабле. Я обвинял его в жестокости и одновременно восхищался гением, которому подвластны океаны. В таком противоречивом состоянии пребывал я в те дни. 

К недовольству его действиями добавлялась обида за его невнимание. Признаюсь, я все эти дни ждал, что капитан Немо нарушит свое уединение и, как прежде, заведет разговор о каком-нибудь интересном историческом событии. Его равнодушие злило больше всего. Я совершенно забыл, как многим мы ему обязаны. Он спас нас тогда, почти десять месяцев назад, был по-своему добр и во всем потакал нашим прихотям. Капитан Немо оказался вовсе не плохим человеком, и я готов был путешествовать с ним и дальше, но Нед Ленд постоянно напоминал о покинутой земле. Мои друзья даже называли Немо "моим капитаном", и я не мог понять, шутят они или говорят всерьез. В общем, до поры, до времени я совершенно не тяготился заточением. 

Кто знает, чем бы закончилась наша Иллиада, если бы капитан не стал от нас отдаляться? Случилось это после того непредвиденного случая, когда "Наутилус" оказался заперт под водой и запасы свежего воздуха стали иссякать. К счастью, меня спасли Консель и Нед, и я уже собирался поделиться радостью вновь обретенной жизни с капитаном, но он скрылся у себя, а когда через несколько дней я его увидел, он был мрачнее обычного и не удостоил меня даже взглядом. Несколько раз я пытался растопить возникший между нами лед, но не преуспел. 

Я пишу эти строки, и улыбаюсь. Сейчас мне известно гораздо больше. Я знаю, например, что именно капитан передал моим друзьям баллоны с остатками кислорода с напутствием использовать их в самом крайнем случае. Я знаю, что Немо винил в аварии себя и ему было стыдно смотреть в наши глаза после того, как мы чуть не умерли из-за его необдуманных действий. Однако тогда я ничего не знал, к тому же находился в состоянии постоянного эмоционального напряжения.

Что мне оставалось делать, когда по окончании двадцатидневной гонки меня разбудил Нед Ленд и твердо сообщил о назначенном на сегодняшний вечер побеге? Ничто не удерживало меня на "Наутилусе", а свобода манила больше своей запретностью, чем счастливым исходом. 

Оглядываясь на тот день, я понимаю, что любая деталь могла повлиять на мое решение. Я запретил себе думать о капитане Немо и желал лишь покинуть этот мрачный оплот страданий. Я слышал, как за стеной шагает капитан Немо, и с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы увидеть его в последний раз. Стоило лишь повернуть ручку двери между нашими каютами — и передо мной возник бы высокий статный мужчина с волевым лицом и черными глазами, который стал мне дорог. Только я знаю, каких усилий мне стоило лежать, не двигаясь, в ожидании назначенного часа.

Но вот пришла пора выходить, и я услышал звуки органной музыки. В салоне, через который я должен был пройти, играл капитан Немо, играл так прекрасно, что я заслушался и чуть не забыл о готовящемся побеге. Зачем я покидаю это райское место? Что мне путешествия по земле, когда столько чудес скрыто под водой? Кто ждет меня на берегу? Друзья уже давно меня похоронили, а семьи и невесты у меня нет. Но я дал слово Неду, что сбегу с ним, когда он того потребует, так разве мог я его нарушить? 

Прокравшись в салон, я приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Капитан Немо сидел ко мне спиной и был полностью погружен в музыку. Он меня не заметил. Я пополз ко входу в библиотеку и почти достиг двери, как вдруг капитан Немо встал и направился в мою сторону. "Все пропало", — промелькнуло у меня в голове, и я почему-то испытал облегчение. Мне даже показалось, что капитан смотрит прямо на меня, что было невозможно, потому что я лежал в тени и чуть в стороне от его пути. Но спасительная мысль тогда не пришла мне в голову, и я боялся лишний раз вздохнуть. Однако Немо прошел мимо меня, и я успел заметить слезы у него в глазах.  
— Боже всемогущий! Довольно! Довольно! — воскликнул он, и я вздрогнул — такое отчаяние звучало в голосе капитана. 

Не помню, как добрался до лодки, в которой уже сидели мои друзья. Сомнения с новой силой захватили меня, и я мешкал, не зная, что предпринять. Консель и Нед что-то спрашивали и я им даже вразумительно отвечал, но те слова не задержались в памяти. Решив, что менять что-либо поздно, я влез в лодку и стал откручивать гайки, соединяющие ее с "Наутилусом". 

Внезапно раздался шум нескольких голосов, и мы ускорили приготовления, боясь, что наше отсутствие обнаружили. Однако виной переполоха оказался Мальстрим — водоворот огромной силы, затягивающий и уничтожающий все, оказавшееся в радиусе его действия. "Наутилус" закрутило, и нас вместе с ним. На какой-то миг мои мысли прояснились. Я вдруг понял, что капитан Немо может погибнуть в этом водовороте, даже не узнав, как я ему благодарен за все, что он для меня сделал. Это оказалось настолько мучительно, что я, не давая себе возможности передумать, стал откручивать гайки от люка. "Только бы успеть, только бы успеть", — думал я. Мои несчастные друзья решили, что я сошел с ума, и пытались оттащить меня. Надо было объяснить, почему я остаюсь, но всю правду я бы не решился сказать даже Конселю.  
— Вы добились, чего хотели, Нед, — обратился я к канадцу. — Вы свободны. Я же никогда не стремился покинуть "Наутилус" и не могу это сделать в сложный для него час. Поймите, я никогда больше не увижу тех чудес, которые показал мне капитан Немо, а если мы выживем в Мальстриме, то как знать... Консель, мой дорогой друг, возьми эту рукопись и опубликуй ее — знания нельзя прятать от людей.  
— Вы же умрете здесь, профессор! — воскликнул верный Консель, взволнованный настолько, что обратился ко мне не в третьем лице.  
— Не думаю, Консель. Если уж кто и может противостоять Мальстриму, то именно "Наутилус".  
— Скорее! — прервал Нед Ленд, выталкивая меня наружу.  
Он был прав — времени на прощание не осталось. В следующую секунду дверь лодки снова закрылась, и я услышал, как мои друзья завинчивают гайки. Как много между нами осталось невысказанного! Я только надеялся, что они смогут меня простить.

Шатаясь и падая, я кое-как добрался до библиотеки и упал там на диван, собираясь с силами. "Наутилус" закручивало все сильнее, радиус постепенно сужался, и скоро мы должны были оказаться в самом центре водоворота. Сверху раздался грохот, будто что-то большое оторвалось от корабля, и я понадеялся, что Консель и Нед Ленд смогут выбраться живыми. 

Держась за стены, я поковылял к рубке, где думал найти капитана Немо. Чем бы ни закончилось это стихийное бедствие, я обязан был его увидеть. Голова так сильно кружилась, что иногда я сомневался, в правильном ли направлении двигаюсь. Мне стали попадаться матросы, но они даже не думали остановиться перед вашим покорным слугой. Перед глазами вспыхивали искры, и стены стали размываться. Изо всех сил вцепившись в кольцо на стене, я пытался сориентироваться и понять, куда идти. Неожиданно меня оторвали от моего кольца и куда-то потащили. К своему удивлению, я обнаружил себя в той самой рубке, к которой так стремился. Передо мной возвышался капитан Немо, вылитый Нептун.  
— Что вы здесь делаете, профессор? Неужели эта небольшая природная помеха помешала вам бежать?  
Я онемел. Немо было известно о наших планах? Но как?!  
— Где ваши товарищи? Что вы сделали с моей лодкой? — продолжал забрасывать меня вопросами капитан.  
Глядя в его усталые глаза, я забыл все заготовленные извинения. Видя, что я продолжаю молчать, капитан помахал перед моим лицом рукой. Тогда он обратился на своем непонятном языке к помощнику, который усадил меня в одно из кресел и привязал к нему веревками — весьма вовремя, ибо в любой момент я грозил упасть на пол. Стихия захватила корабль, и мне оставалось только молиться.

Не знаю, сколько времени "Наутилус" находился в Мальстриме и как долго нас крутило в его водовороте. В какой-то момент предметы перестали плыть перед глазами, а желудок — стремиться наружу. Капитан Немо все-таки смог вывести "Наутилус" в спокойные воды, и я испытал невообразимое облегчение. Как чувствует себя помилованный, вытащенный уже из затягивавшейся петли? Я был еще счастливее. 

Меня отвязали и помогли подняться. Капитан Немо жестом велел следовать за ним, и я прошел в салон, где провел большую часть моего путешествия. Все незакрепленные предметы лежали на полу, но самое ценное осталось на своих местах. Усевшись на диван рядом с Немо, я приготовился к его вопросам, но он молчал и смотрел в окно. Тогда я задал свой:  
— Как вы узнали, что мы планируем побег?  
— Я знаю о всех ваших попытках побега, — ответил капитан Немо, не поворачивая головы, — даже о которых ваши друзья не успели вам сообщить. Многие планы умерли в зародыше благодаря погодным условиям, либо моим действиям.  
— Но как?... Я не вижу... Если только вы не установили в наших каютах еще неизвестный науке аппарат слежения.  
— Что вы, я бы не стал так злоупотреблять вашим доверием. Разве вы сами не замечали, как начинали нервничать, пытаясь скрыть от меня свои планы? Психология, профессор, полезная наука, ею зря пренебрегают.  
— Я думал, мне удавалось скрыть волнение.  
— С вашими друзьями сложнее, а у вас все на лице написано, — возразил Немо.  
Пытаясь скрыть смущение, я рассказал о событиях сегодняшнего дня: о плане Неда, о дальнейшем побеге и как я оставил друзей, убедившись, что они сели в лодку и задраили люк.  
— Вы уверяете, что добровольно остались на "Наутилусе"? — спросил Немо.  
— Да.  
— Позвольте вам не поверить.  
И тогда я не выдержал и сказал больше, чем следовало. Судите сами, в каких растрепанных чувствах я был:  
— Неужели мог я оставить вас в столь трудный час одного наедине с разбушевавшейся стихией? Вы, видимо, считаете меня недостойным, даже гнусным, человеком? Разве все эти месяцы я только и думал, как бы избавиться от вашего общества? Разве я желал променять скрытые под водой тайны на скучные будни? Признаться, у меня появлялись такие мысли, но только когда вы выводили меня из себя своей манерой несколько дней не показываться из каюты. К слову, извините за столь поспешный уход сегодня, с моей стороны было крайней неблагодарностью не попрощаться.  
Капитан Немо выслушал мой довольно бессвязный монолог и спросил:  
— Почему же вы вернулись?  
Не люблю вопросы, на которые не знаю ответа, но еще больше не люблю вопросы, на которые мне не хочется отвечать. Кажется, я покраснел, но капитан Немо продолжал смотреть мне прямо в глаза.  
— Как я уже сказал, — пробормотал я без прежнего напора, — мне интересно плавать с вами и открывать новый, не известный человечеству мир.  
— Вы могли открывать его, путешествуя по суше.  
— Каждый может путешествовать по суше, а возможность, которую предоставили вы, выпадает только раз в жизни.  
— Тем не менее, вы готовы были бежать, но передумали в последний момент, вы сами это сказали.  
— Не спрашивайте меня ни о чем, — взмолился я. — Я устал, позвольте мне отправиться в свою каюту.  
— Я пока еще не согласился вас принять, — отказал мне Немо. — Думаю, я достаточно изучил вас, чтобы с уверенностью сказать — не мое золото вас прельщает. Что касается научных открытий, вы видели почти все, что я мог вам показать. Не возражайте, вы не могли этого не понимать. И вас не может так сильно интересовать мой корабль, чтобы обречь себя на жизнь вдали от общества. Я теряюсь в догадках, но вы упорно молчите. Вам нравится меня мучить, не так ли?  
С каждым словом речь капитана Немо становилась все более страстной, и я не смог остаться равнодушным.  
— Вы говорите, что я обрекаю себя на одиночество, — воскликнул я, — но разве вы не остаетесь со мной на "Наутилусе"? Разве ваш экипаж не будет сопровождать нас в дальнейшем плавании? Вы вольны наказать меня и дать ту свободу, о которой я когда-то мечтал и которой теперь страшусь, но знайте — этим вы разобьете мне сердце.  
Капитан Немо так и не понял, и я решился на еще один безумный поступок. Придвинувшись к нему вплотную, я порывисто обнял его и поцеловал в губы. В глазах моих стояли слезы — я уже прощался с этим прекрасным человеком. Рот капитана Немо в удивлении приоткрылся, и целую минуту он молчал. Я не решался взглянуть ему в глаза, вместо этого буравя взглядом ковер на полу. Удивительно красивые все же на нем узоры. Почти уверен, что он из Индии.  
— Объяснитесь, — промолвил, наконец, Немо.  
Это уж слишком! Красный, как рак, я вскочил с дивана и повернулся к нему, готовый обрушить свое негодование. Капитан Немо улыбался.  
— Вы... вы...  
— Что ж, меня удовлетворила ваша причина, профессор, — произнес этот несносный человек. — Вы можете занять прежнюю каюту.  
— Неужели?  
— И принимая во внимание развитие событий, вам незачем придерживаться всех формальностей: можете заходить ко мне не из салона, а из своей комнаты.  
— Вот как?  
По тону капитана Немо можно было подумать, что мы обсуждаем цены на ввозимые из колоний продукты. Видя его спокойное лицо, я сомневался, что мы имеем в виду одно и то же. Однако когда он взял меня за руку (небывалая демонстрация близости с его стороны!), сомнения исчезли. Наши губы снова соединились в поцелуе.  
Осталось решить несколько вопросов. Я отстранился и принял серьезный вид, который нисколько не подействовал на капитана Немо.  
— Вы больше не будете скрываться у себя неделями.  
— Мне необходимо уединение.  
— Хотя бы предупреждайте об этом заранее.  
— Обещаю.  
— И еще одно...  
Немо дернул рукой, будто хотел закрыть мне рот.  
— Что еще? — недовольно произнес он.  
— Вы скажете, как вас зовут на самом деле?  
— Нет.

Эпилог

Итак, в моей жизни почти ничего не изменилось. Я все так же обследую глубины океана вместе с капитаном Немо и записываю свои наблюдения. Когда-нибудь я поделюсь ими с людьми, но пока "Наутилус" и его капитан живы, я их не оставлю.

Верный своему слову, капитан временами запирается в своей каюте, но делает это все реже и реже. Я же поначалу часто скучал по дому и своим друзьям. Как там Консель? Чем занимается сейчас Нед Ленд? Немо мирится с моими приступами ностальгии, как я мирюсь с его меланхолией. 

Капитан, бывший для меня никем, стал самым близким другом. Мы делим все, что могут разделить двое мужчин, у которых есть только море и страсть к исследованиям. Что еще нужно ученому, который любит?


	3. Еще один шанс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После побега друзей Аронакс остается на «Наутилусе», но Немо, кажется, этому не рад.

Не буду лукавить: на первых порах, когда мои друзья покинули «Наутилус», я не был уверен в правильности своего выбора. Капитан Немо был со мной холоднее обычного, и мы почти не разговаривали. Тщетно я ждал проявлений благодарности или на крайний случай гневного выплеска эмоций. Для Немо я будто не существовал вовсе. Если бы я сбежал с Недом и Конселем, думаю, капитан «Наутилуса» не заметил бы разницы. И дьявол дернул меня остаться на этой мрачной посудине! Ведь кроме капитана мне не с кем было поговорить. Не было больше верного Конселя, которому я мог доверить что угодно, не было временами надоедливого Неда Ленда, с которым, тем не менее, меня связывали общие невзгоды, не было даже франкоговорящих членов экипажа, с которыми можно было вспомнить родину. Я впал в отчаяние.

Чтобы не быть голословным, приведу один пример. Поначалу я завтракал вместе со всеми. Над столом стояла гробовая тишина, и я пытался снять напряжение рассказами об исследованиях морской фауны. Один из членов экипажа пытался поддержать разговор, но Немо бросил на него настолько убийственный взгляд, что больше никто не пытался мне ответить. Когда я обращался напрямую к капитану, он отвечал сухо и односложно. Если я просил передать мне кувшин воды, он молча это делал, соблюдая нормы вежливости. Формально мне не в чем было его упрекнуть, но очень скоро я стал завтракать в своей каюте.

Почему я не добился от Немо объяснений, спросите вы? Прежде всего, он не дал мне такой возможности, выходя из комнаты, как только я заговаривал на личные темы. Настойчивость я не проявлял потому, что в глубине души боялся узнать причину холодности капитана. Я думал, что время позволит нам во всем разобраться, однако надежда в моей душе все чаще сменялась отчаянием.

Временами я размышлял о возможных способах выбраться с «Наутилуса», причем вариант попросить об этом Немо казался мне весьма многообещающим. Посудите сами, как мне представлялись обстоятельства. По моему убеждению, капитан в нынешнем настроении только рад был бы избавиться от нежелательного пассажира. Все его поведение не оставляло ни малейшего сомнения. А раз я ему явно мешал, он с удовольствием отправит меня вслед за друзьями. Мог ли я иначе объяснить отторжение, испытываемое ко мне капитаном Немо? Через много лет после этих событий капитан обмолвился, что мне недостает понимания человеческой натуры, с чем я мягко не согласился. Просто капитану не хватало навыков проговаривать проблемы, а не носить их в себе, причиняя мучения всем вокруг, но и с этим мы скоро справились. Но вернемся к тем событиям, которые заставили меня сначала усомниться, а затем полностью поменять свое мнение и прийти с капитаном к компромиссу.

Однажды я сидел в библиотеке «Наутилуса» и читал послание Катулла к Ювенцию, когда вошел Немо. Я ждал, что он тут же выйдет, однако в этот раз он как будто меня не заметил. Встав у полок, он принялся внимательно разглядывать корешки книг, но я заметил, как неестественно пряма его спина и напряжены руки. Еще недавно я попытался бы с ним заговорить, но в этот раз решил подождать развития событий. Я сделал вид, что увлечен чтением, но любовные насмешки Катулла проходили мимо меня. Время от времени я посматривал на капитана, рассматривавшего книжные шкафы, будто бы ища попавшую не на свое место книгу. Я так увлекся наблюдением, что забыл переворачивать страницы. Впрочем, кого я обманывал? Немо не было до меня никакого дела, и он вряд ли обратил внимание на неловкую тишину. Однако…

— Добрый день, господин профессор, — нервы мои были натянуты до предела, и я вздрогнул, услышав спокойный голос Немо. — Долго вы намерены продолжать эту игру?

— Игру?

Сердце мое забилось чаще. Неужели момент объяснения наступил, и я наконец узнаю причину враждебности капитана? Я поспешно вскочил, едва успев отложить книгу, и уже сделал несколько шагов, когда заметил напряженную позу Немо. Я остановился и произнес спокойным, как мне казалось, голосом:

— Признаюсь, не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.

— Я ведь знаю всё, что происходит на моем корабле… — начал Немо.

— Позвольте усомниться.

— Всё, — повторил Немо с уверенностью человека, который никогда не ошибается. — Я слышал, как мистер Ленд и месье Консель обсуждают ваше спасение. Не спрашивайте меня как, — он поднял руку, не дав мне вымолвить ни слова. — Ключевые помещения «Наутилуса» оборудованы подслушивающими устройствами. Я вам как-нибудь их покажу, и вы убедитесь, что ничего невозможного для этого корабля не существует. Так вот, мистер Ленд предположил, что вы «съехали с катушек» — это его слова — и что он организует спасательную экспедицию, потому что каким бы сумасшедшим вы ни были, но его честь не позволяет оставить друга в беде. Месье Консель пытался возражать, уверяя, что ваш выбор был обусловлен серьезными обстоятельствами, о которых он не может рассказать. Мистер Ленд, не слушая возражений, сказал, что как только они окажутся на берегу, сразу сообщат о местоположении «Наутилуса». Если же «Наутилус» окажется слишком далеко, то вы, по его убеждению, сами сообщите координаты.

— Каким же образом? — воскликнул я, обретя голос.

— Бросая в воду бутылки с записками.

— Какая чушь! Если бы я даже хотел... Ведь «Наутилус» обгонит любой корабль, вам ли это не знать?

— На воде — несомненно, но если бы вы уговорили меня остановиться на длительное время на каком-нибудь необитаемом острове, у властей появился бы шанс захватить «Наутилус» и его капитана. Потому ваше присутствие на корабле было так необходимо. — Я лишь открывал и закрывал рот, будучи не в состоянии что-либо возразить на такие возмутительные обвинения; капитан же продолжал: — Но я раскусил ваш план, вернее, стал свидетелем его обсуждения, и сделал все, чтобы вам не удалось на меня повлиять. Как видите, держался я недолго. В конце концов, я не мог от вас избавиться, потому что для вас это будет верная смерть, но и терпеть угрозу на своем корабле не был намерен. Посему у меня просьба, апеллирующая к вашей чести и чувству сопереживания. На этом корабле есть люди, не сделавшие вам ничего плохого. У них нет дома, кроме «Наутилуса», они преданы мне всей душой и не выживут «на свободе», как хочется верить мистеру Ленду. Хотя бы ради них пощадите «Наутилус». Я мог бы высадить вас в любом месте, и вы бы не успели ничего предпринять до моего отплытия, но само знание о существовании «Наутилуса» нанесет непоправимый ущерб.

— Я не понимаю одного, капитан, — выдавил я, — почему вы не помешали Неду и Конселю в тот самый момент, когда услышали тот разговор? Если бы они не сбежали, вам бы ничто не угрожало.

— Обстоятельства того дня были таковы, что раскрытие тайны «Наутилуса» мало меня заботило. Если этого недостаточно, то могу лишь добавить, что на это было несколько причин, которые сейчас не важны. К счастью, в наше время общественность мало верит свидетельствам гарпунера и слуги. В случае же появления более весомых доказательств все может измениться.

Я был поражен и не знал, что ответить на прозвучавшие обвинения. Все это время Немо думал, что я обманщик и шпион, готовящийся к предательству. Это все объясняло! Потерев внезапно защипавшие глаза, я слабо произнес:

— Рад, что с ними все в порядке.

В какой-то мере выводы капитана были логичны и последовательны, но я не мог смириться, что обо мне так плохо думает дорогой мне человек. Неужели я дал ему понять, что способен на столь неблагородный, если не сказать хуже, поступок? Действительность превзошла мои наихудшие предположения. Должно быть, теперь он меня ненавидит. Тем более великодушным выглядело его предложение, не говоря о том, что он отпустил моих друзей.

Справившись со своими чувствами, я возразил:

— И все же вы не слышали, чтобы я согласился с такими планами.

— Не слышал, — согласился Немо, — но я узнал достаточно, чтобы сделать выводы. Не хотите ли вы сказать, что я ошибаюсь, и некие таинственные обстоятельства, на которые намекал месье Консель, действительно существуют?

Мое сердце забилось пуще прежнего, а к щекам прилила кровь. Я мог бы заявить, что мною двигало не сумасшествие, а всего лишь страх навсегда расстаться с самым опасным человеком в океане, но… не это ли безумие? Нужно было подобрать очищенные от эмоций аргументы, которые докажут мою невиновность и не спугнут капитана.

Когда я заговорил, голос мой был тверд:

— «Наутилус» предоставляет почти неограниченные возможности в изучении океана, позволяя заглянуть в самые потаенные уголки природы. Чудеса подводного мира заставят любого ученого пожертвовать самым дорогим за возможность к ним прикоснуться. Я свободный человек и решил остаться, уверяю вас, без намерения навредить вам или вашим людям.

— Пусть будет так, господин Аронакс, — и Немо отвернулся.

Повинуясь отчаянию, я приблизился и положил руку ему на плечо, умоляюще заглянул в глаза. Немо вздрогнул, и недоверие в его лице сменилось удивлением, а удивление — сомнением. Спустя долгие мгновения он кивнул и, освободившись из моей хватки, — я и не заметил, как крепко сжимал его предплечье, — покинул библиотеку. И хотя он не произнес ни слова, я был уверен, что мне дали еще один шанс.


	4. Искусство любви

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Одно замечание капитана Немо приводит к далеко идущим последствиям.

Вот уже год, как я плаваю на "Наутилусе" без своих друзей. Сделав свой выбор в тот памятный день, когда мы попали в Мальстрим, я понял, что поступил правильно. Первое время я привыкал к одиночеству (капитан Немо часто запирался у себя в каюте), но альтернатива была куда ужаснее. Вернувшись к людям, я бы продолжал наслаждаться обществом моего милого Конселя, возобновил бы научную деятельность и, наверное, свои путешествия. Однако я бы лишился возможности видеть капитана Немо, который стал мне дороже всех благ цивилизации. Думаю, он осознал, от сколь многого я отказался ради него, и стал предпринимать все шаги к тому, чтобы я ни в чем не нуждался. Я же всячески старался исправить обиду, которую нанес ему своими упреками в жестокости. Благодаря всем произошедшим в нашей жизни изменениям, мы стали лучше понимать друг друга и сблизились.

Со своей стороны, я надеялся на такое развитие отношений, когда решал, бежать с друзьями или остаться; Немо же ничем не выдавал своих чувств, пока мы не объяснились. Не знаю, какой реакции я ожидал, признавшись, но уж точно не долгого и страстного поцелуя. Обычно сдержанный капитан набросился на меня, как дикий зверь, обхватил мою голову руками, так что я не мог пошевелиться, и накрыл мой рот своими губами. Уже через несколько минут мы горячо ласкали друг друга, пытаясь избавиться от верхней одежды, но не преуспели в этом. Это препятствие охладило наш пыл, и Немо отстранился первый. Он начал просить прощения за свои поспешные действия, но я поспешил его разуверить, что, хоть и был поначалу ошеломлен, должен теперь его поблагодарить, ибо мне бы не хватило на это храбрости. И правда, как бы я решился его поцеловать, если за все эти месяцы он ни разу не прикоснулся ко мне даже по-дружески?

Шли дни, мы позволяли себе все большие вольности, и я впервые в жизни переживал сильную увлеченность, не связанную с наукой. К моему удивлению, Немо оказался страстным и опытным любовником. Когда я, краснея, решился спросить, откуда он столько знает об искусстве любви, Немо уклончиво ответил, что ответ я найду в библиотеке, и продолжил облизывать мою грудь.

Через пару недель я решил, что нашел разгадку. Осматривая книги, я обнаружил ту, из которой Немо мог почерпнуть свои знания — древний индийский труд "Камасутра". Открыв ее на первой попавшейся странице, я уже не мог остановиться, пока не пришло время ужина. Кроме откровенных иллюстраций, меня привлекли взгляды на семью, на роль женщины в обществе и общество в целом. Должен, однако, признать, что за ужином в голове теснились вовсе не главы про семейный быт, а образы определенного толка. Я гадал, могут ли люди физически принимать те позы, которые были изображены в книге. Кроме вполне понятного любопытства, меня обуревали желания, которые я не смел озвучить вслух. Пока что наши ласки были довольно невинными, и я боялся все испортить излишней спешкой. Разумеется, от внимания Немо не ускользнуло мое необычное состояние, и пришлось признать, что я нашел книгу, которую он имел в виду. Судя по выражению его лица, он уже забыл тот свой намек, и я поспешно сменил тему. Но после ужина, когда мы сидели в салоне, он вновь вернулся к этому вопросу. Вместо неловких объяснений я сходил в библиотеку и принес ему древнеиндийский труд. Какое-то время он смотрел на обложку книги, затем, приподняв брови, оглядел меня с ног до головы.  
— Вас заинтересовали обычаи Древней Индии? — спросил он наконец.  
— Книга действительно интересная, — признал я. — Не думал, что индийцы настолько... образованы в некоторых сферах.  
— Вы шокированы?  
— Признаться, удивлен, что некоторые позиции возможны.  
— Сделайте скидку на изобразительное искусство того времени, и при должном воображении вы поймете, что ничего сложного тут нет. Разумеется, кое-где требуется гибкость, которой мы не обладаем. Однако мне не совсем понятно, зачем вы показали мне "Камасутру". Я вас как-то обидел или вам не хватает?..  
Пока Немо подбирал подходящее слово, я выразил свое недоумение:  
— Разве вы не намеренно указали мне на эту книгу?  
— Но, позвольте, я не обмолвился о ней ни словом.  
— А как же ваш ответ, что искусство любви вы учили по какой-то книге из вашей библиотеки?  
— Вы имеете в виду?.. Но, господин Аронакс...  
— Пьер! В самом деле, мне неудобно каждый раз напоминать вам, что у профессора Аронакса есть имя.  
— Пьер, я всего лишь имел в виду, что любви меня научила поэзия, но в большей мере вы сами, чем какой-либо сонет. Если бы я знал, что вы так серьезно воспримете мои слова... Неужели вы подумали, что я предлагаю погрузиться в самые глубины любви?  
Я прятал глаза, не зная, что ответить.  
— Я бы не стал идти окольным путем, — продолжил Немо. — И хотя я не привык к выражению подобных мыслей вслух, я бы сумел при необходимости облечь их в словесную форму.  
— Простите, что неправильно вас понял, — вздохнул я. — Только умоляю, не думайте обо мне плохо. Давайте забудем, что этот разговор состоялся.  
Вместо того, чтобы обидеться на меня за наглость, Немо придвинулся ближе и положил руку на мой пах. Никогда раньше он не начинал ласки с этого места, и эта перемена меня испугала и одновременно обрадовала.  
— Вам понравились иллюстрации? — голос у Немо сделался низким и хриплым. — Вы чувствовали накатывающее с каждой страницей возбуждение? Вам хотелось попробовать сделать это со мной? Скажите, Пьер... — Тут я застонал, потому что его рука пробралась под нижнее белье и обхватила мой член. Если я не был возбужден раньше, то был теперь. — Скажите, вы хотели бы оказаться на месте женщины или мужчины? Что вас больше привлекает, управление партнером снизу или полная ему отдача из положения сверху?  
— Все, все! О, боже, только не останавливайтесь!  
— Все? — усмехнулся Немо. — Боюсь, вам придется выбрать, потому что все за один раз мы не успеем.  
— Что угодно! Все, что хотите!  
Мои крики сделались невнятными, и я вцепился в плечи Немо, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Его тонкие пальцы, которыми я так восхищался при нашей первой встрече, двигались вверх-вниз по моему члену, и эти движения скоро грозили свести меня с ума. Внезапно он остановился. Я открыл глаза и недоуменно на него посмотрел.  
— Вы действительно этого хотите? — спросил Немо серьезным тоном.  
Я выразительно указал на его руку, сжимавшую внушительного размера орган, который ясно демонстрировал мое желание.  
— Я имею в виду нечто более... болезненное. Знайте, что я готов к любому вашему решению, даже к выбору более безопасной позиции.  
— Для человека, который может при необходимости облечь свои мысли в слова, вы говорите чересчур обтекаемо, — не удержался я от подколки.  
— Я только хочу сказать, что не буду настаивать на... чем бы то ни было болезненном.  
Собравшись с мыслями, что в моем состоянии было нелегко, я догадался, о чем так неловко пытается сказать Немо. Он предлагает мне более выгодную позицию — быть тем, кто совершает проникновение.  
— Капитан, могу я дать ответ позже? Видите ли, я уже начинаю испытывать боль от вашего бездействия.  
Я хотел, чтобы это прозвучало, как шутка, но на лице Немо отразилось раскаяние, и он возобновил восхитительное трение. В свою очередь, я обратил внимание, что и Немо требуется помощь в удовлетворении его ясно видимой нужды. Какое-то время слышалось лишь наше учащенное дыхание. Когда Немо стал водить большим пальцем по моей головке, смазывая постоянно выступающие капли, я почувствовал, что долго не продержусь. Когда я хотел попросить его подождать, он одним движением оседлал мои колени и принялся меня целовать, не прекращая скользить рукой по члену. Я попытался ускорить собственные движения, но вскоре замер, не находя в себе сил думать о чем-то, кроме своего перевозбуждения. Промычав что-то нечленораздельное в рот Немо, я кончил и задрожал в его объятьях. Придя в себя через минуту, я обнаружил, что Немо со странным выражением лица смотрит на меня и удовлетворяет себя еще влажной от моего семени рукой. Я было потянулся помочь, но Немо велел мне не двигаться, и я продолжил полулежать, наблюдая то за движениями его руки, то за выражением лица. Кончая, он приоткрыл рот, закрыл глаза и простонал: "Пье-е-ер". Если бы я уже не был опустошен, этот его возглас отправил бы меня за грань.

Потом мы перешли в каюту Немо, разделись и улеглись в его постель, подальше от возможных свидетелей. Я так устал, что тут же заснул, собственнически закинув ногу на Немо.


End file.
